Monster junior high
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: La nueva generación de monstruas llego a la secundaria. Tan fabulosas como sus madres (y padre) van a vivir el inicio de la adolescencia de la mejor manera: juntas. Vive con ellas esta aventura y conocelas. Continuación de "Fiesta de niños"
1. Chapter 1

Nombre completo: Zetina Sea

Edad: 12

Padres Monstruos: Monstruos marinos de distintas especies.

Estilo matador: Soy la típica chica ruda y sexi.

Monstruosa imperfección: Tengo 2 cuernos que aunque me hacen ver ruda abecés asen complicada la hora de vestirme ya que si no tengo cuidado puedo romper mis playeras.

Mascota: ¿Es broma? Tengo una pecera de agua salada del tamaño de una pared y una de agua dulce más pequeña. Pero mis favoritos son unos peces besucones.

Actividad favorita: Maquillarme. Aunque tengo que hacerlo a escondidas porque mi mamá opina que aun soy muy chica.

Espantoso fastidio: Los tacones se me hacen monstruosamente molestos.

Clase favorita: Danza.

Clase que menos me gusta: Música. No me malinterpreten amo la música pero la clase es tan aburrida.

Color favorito: Rosa eléctrico.

Comida favorita: Al igual que mi mamá el sushi amo el mar y por lo tanto su comida.

Mejores amig s: Tengo 6 amigas a las cuales amo pero mi mejor amiga es Begonia.

Hago mi entrada espectacular sola. No pude ponerme de acuerdo con mis amigas para entrar y lo más probable es que entremos por separado pero aun así miro muchas caras volteándome a ver parece que mi estilo de chica mala y sexi si sirvió. Me dirijo hasta el lugar donde me dan el horario de clases y el número de casillero donde me encuentro a nadie menos que Zetin un hombre lobo zombi (su mamá es mujer lobo y su papá zombi) del que estuve enamorada cuando iba en 4° de primaria pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que es un engreído ya que es el zombi más rápido y el único que habla el mismo lenguaje que los demás monstruos. Tiene la piel verde el pelo café, chino y hasta los hombros. Tiene orejas y colmillos de hombre lobo y trae puesta una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos con negro.

-Hola nena.- me dice coqueto cuando me be.

-Zetin conque me sigues siguiendo.

-Obviamente sé que me amas y llorarías si no lo hiciera.- me dice el coquetamente.

-No sabes cuánto te sufrí pero entiende que tú y yo mientras más lejos mejor.- le digo.

-Mínimo dime en que grupo estas.- me dice.

-1°C.- le contesto.

-En ese caso no me podrás tener lejos estamos en el mismo grupo.

-Como sea.- le contesto yo mientras camino hacia mi casillero antes el enserio me gustaba pero ahora me rio de cómo es él el que me busca desesperadamente yo tengo algo mejor, a mis monstruo amigas.

_Hola aquí está la historia de las monstritas que aparecen en mi historia "Fiesta de niños" que solo tuvo una review pero aun así quise continuar y si quieren saber cómo lucen y se visten las monstritas chequen la historia que menciono aquí arriba. Esta historia tiene ciertas peculiaridades como son que los capítulos serán cortos y que están basados en canciones. Ya saben que si quieren que siga denme sus comentarios._

_Las quiere: yo._

_Canción: Que pena._


	2. Chapter 2

Nombre completo: Aracnis Mortavitch

Edad: 12

Padres Monstruos: Los zombis

Estilo matador: Me gusta lo sencillo.

Monstruosa imperfección: Como soy una zombi soy muuuuy lenta.

Mascota: Nubecita azul un búho que es hijo del búho de mi mamá Sir Hoots A Lot.

Actividad favorita: Acostarme en el pasto y mirar las nubes.

Espantoso fastidio: Mi mamá siempre insiste en ser puntual y me trae siempre a la carrera por lo que no me puedo dar el lujo de pedir 5 minutitos más en la cama.

Clase favorita: Literatura ahí nos dejan pensar e imaginar todo lo que queramos.

Clase que menos me gusta: Ciencias la maestra es una enojona.

Color favorito: Blanco es sencillo como yo.

Comida favorita: Palomitas naturales.

Mejores amig s: Zelia mi gemelita.

A pesar de que tuve una horrible noche ya que asaltaron una casa en mi colonia estoy feliz. No veo a mis amigas desde el cumpleaños de Zetina hace semana y media. Lo único que me hace soportar las prisas de mi madre es saber que mis amigas están aquí.

-¡Aracnis!- la monstruita marina corre hasta mí y me abraza –Parece que estamos destinadas a ser siempre las primeras.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y no puedo evitar bostezar.

-¿Otra vez tu mamá te izo madrugar?- me pregunta.

Yo vuelvo a asentir y me pongo a platicarle sobre el robo de anoche. Cuando Quajada y Cala llegan sonrientes.

-Hola niñas ¿Qué casillero son?- nos pregunta Cala en cuanto nos ve.

-Con que aquí si llegas temprano.- se queja Zetina bromeando.

-Perdón pero no sabes lo difícil que fue sacar a mi papá de la cocina para que me llevara al cine.- le contesta ella.

-¿Sabían que su papá y mi mamá fueron novios?- pregunta Quajada.

Yo y Zetina negamos con la cabeza.

-¿Aha hah aahahaha ahaaha?- les pregunto.

-No cómo crees es que nos encontramos cuando fuimos por la lista del grupo y el número de los casilleros.- me contesta Cala- ¿Ahora si me dicen que numero son?

-10- le contesta Zetina.

-Aa- le contesto yo.

-¡Genial! Estoy ente ustedes.- dice Cala emocionada.

-¿Y tú Quajada?- le pregunta Zetina.

-Soy la 20.- nos dice pesarosa lo que es raro ya que nunca se queda quieta- La más cerca es Aracnis y está a 8 casilleros.

-¿Y yo que?- todas volteamos a ver y ahí estaba Nosfi sonriendo- Soy el casillero 22.

Todas empezaron a discutir sobre el número de casilleros que les había tocado mientras yo solo las miraba y sonreía. Lo único que necesito para sentirme en casa es estar con las personas que quiero y a ellas como las quiero.

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Hasta ahora cual monstruita les ha caído mejor? Espero sus reviews, enserio me gustaría lo que ustedes piensan aunque sea malo. Unas ultimas preguntas ¿Les gustaría que todas estuvieran en un mismo salón o las pongo en 3 distintos? (pero siguen siendo amigas) Si quieren que estén en uno solo ¿grande o chico?_

_Los quiere: yo_

_Canción: Feels like home_


	3. Chapter 3

Nombre completo: Quajada Royal

Edad: 14

Padres Monstruos: Momias

Estilo matador: ¿Les explico cual uso o cual me gustaría usar?

Monstruosa imperfección: ¡No puedo estar quieta ni un segundo! (bueno si, ¡Pero mucho tiempo me estresa!)

Mascota: En mi casa hay muchas aves exóticas, 7 gatos y 3 serpientes pero ninguna es realmente mía.

Actividad favorita: Moverme

Espantoso fastidio: La obsesión de mi mamá de ser tiernas, delicadas y femeninas.

Clase favorita: Educación física, ya saben porque ¿verdad?

Clase qué menos me gusta: Gramática, es muy aburrido.

Color favorito: Dorado

Comida favorita: Uvas, pero a diferencia que mi mamá a mí me gusta aventarlas y cacharlas con la boca.

Mejores amig s: Tengo muchos pero mi MBF es Nosfi. Dato curioso de mi grupito soy la mayor y Nosfi la menor aparte tenemos personalidades muy distintas.

El altavoz suena y nos avisa que vayamos al auditorio para la bienvenida. Voy saltando por que saber que solo estoy a un casillero de mi mejor amiga me anima mucho pero en eso me doy cuenta de la persona que ocupa el casillero 21… Fierecilla Burns. De todas las personas del mundo ¿Por qué ella? Todos saben de su inusual belleza es prácticamente perfecta piel amarillo claro, pelo azul celeste tremendamente largo a juego con una diadema verde, labios rosas y carnosos, ojos verdes espantosamente hermosos que hoy cubre con unos lentes de sol demasiado perfectos, trae un arete blanco que le queda perfecto y un mini vestido lila sencillo que se le ve hermoso pero lo que más me enoja es el aún más perfecto chico gato que se acerca a besarla. Oh Jade tú ya no me importabas tu suave pelaje café, tu espectacular pelo azul, tus facciones varoniles, tu camiseta deportiva, tus vaqueros de mezclilla, tu brazalete dorado nada de esto me importaba ya.

-Ahhahah ¿Haaha ahha?- me pregunta Aracnis al ver mi cara.

Yo niego con la cabeza y volteo a verlos.

-Oh nena tranquila no pasa nada.- me anima Nosfi.

-Está bien vamos a la bienvenida.- les digo mientras caminamos al auditorio con paso lento.

Según yo ya lo tenía olvidado incluso avía salido a correr en la lluvia hace 3 días algo que no hacía desde que cortamos. La lluvia siempre me recordaba aquel beso, mi primer beso, duramos mucho pero un día acabo y empezaba a llorar cada que oía su nombre. Verlo con ella, tan parecida a lo que mi mamá quiere que yo sea. Tan diferente a lo que soy, es demasiado.

Abraso a Nosfi estoy lista para reiniciar.

_Listo ya vieron la triste historia de la hija de Cleo. ¿Hasta ahora cuál es su favorita? Ya conocieron a la hija de Heath. Aun no aparecen 2 de nuestras niñas pero juro que ya salen en el próximo. Enserio necesito qué me contesten las preguntas del capítulo pasado (las de los grupos). Y se me olvidaba los artistas de las canciones pasadas son Kaay y Edwina Hayes._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: My love- Jong Hyun_


	4. Chapter 4

Nombre completo: Zelia Eyeli

Edad: 12

Padres Monstruosos: Una mujer lobo y un ciclope

Estilo matador: Me visto muy sencilla pero me encantan los aretotes.

Monstruosa imperfección: Necesito lentes ¿Y saben lo difícil que es encontrar armazones cuando solo tienes un ojo?

Mascota: A pesar del dinero de mi mamá vivo en un departamento así que solo tengo un hámster muy flojo llamado Neón.

Actividad favorita: Dibujar

Espantoso fastidio: No tengo ni un hermano y aunque la mayoría de mis amigas también son hijas únicas, para una mujer lobo no es natural, estoy echa para vivir en manada. (Y para empeorar mi mamá trabaja todo el día y a mi papá solo lo veo los fines de semana).

Clase favorita: Artes visuales.

Clase que menos me gusta: ¿Ciencias?

Color favorito: Cualquiera en tono pastel.

Comida favorita: Carne.

Mejores amig s: mi gemelita Aracnis y mi prima Begonia.

-No puedo creer que haigamos llegado tan tarde.- se queja mi prima- Nos perdimos de la ceremonia.

-Échale a la culpa a nuestras mamás por su obsesión de checar que no haiga ni un pelo no estético en nuestro cuerpo.- le digo- Aparte ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que tu mamá se desmallaría así cuando vio tu sangre?

Begonia instintivamente acomoda su pelo para evitar que se vea la cicatriz que dejo el rastrillo en su rostro esta mañana.

-¡Ahahahah!- oigo gritar a mi mejor amiga y corro a abrasarla antes de abrasar efusivamente al resto de mis amigas.

-Detalles.- exige mi prima que saluda a todas más tranquila- ¿Cómo estuvo la bienvenida?

-Igual a las de la primaria.- contesta Zetina obviamente fastidiada.

-Hablando de primaria.- digo yo- ¿Algún viejo conocido?

-Fierecilla y Jade.- dice Quajada mirando al piso.

-¿Y estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Lo superare.- contesta más animada.

-No solo ellos.- dice Zetina- También Zetin.

-¿Ese idiota?- le pregunta mi prima.

-Sí, no sé cómo me gusto.

-Yo tampoco.- digo bajito pero a la que me refiero es a mí, yo también lo ame. Pero eso fue hace tiempo y me prometí que nunca más me volvería a enamorar. Este es un secreto que solo Aracnis sabe pero ya es tiempo pasado.

-Ahorita los de 2° nos van a dar un tur.- dice Nosfi emocionada.

-¡Genial!- contesta Begonia.

Pero yo ya no oigo me acabo de perder en el espacio de unos labios azules. Un chico azul celeste con el pelo del mismo color extremadamente largo, una gorra roja, unos vaqueros de mezclilla, playera morada con una sudadera sin mangas verde enzima tenis blancos. Pero lo que me fascino fue su rostro totalmente liso con excepción de unos delgados bigotes (tipo de gato pero no exactamente), su nariz pequeña y sus ojos como de serpiente enmarcados por unos lentes blancos. Y estaba caminando ¡Hacia mí!

-Hola.- le digo tímidamente.

-Hola me llamo Susanino. ¿Quieres que te de el tur?

_¡Ya aparecieron todas! Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba muy ocupada. ¿Adivinen quien es mamá de Susanino? Espero sus comentarios._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción: Así-Kaay._


	5. Chapter 5

Nombre completo: Nosferata Acuamarina

Edad: 11

Padres monstruosos: Un invento de laboratorio y un monstruo pez gato

Estilo matador: Todos dicen que luzco tierna. ¡No soy tierna!

Monstruosa imperfección: Soy una monstrua acuática que necesita electricidad para vivir. Agua + electricidad= ¡Corto circuito!

Mascota: Papá dice que soy muy pequeña para cuidar una mascota.

Actividad favorita: Cantar

Espantoso Fastidio: Que digan que soy tierna o muy chica para algo.

Clase favorita: Música

Clase menos me gusta: Teatro, siempre me ponen personajes de niña pequeña.

Color favorito: Lila y azul pastel.

Comida favorita: ¡Helado!

Mejores amig s: Quajada y las demás.

Acabo de llegar del tour por la escuela y es encantadora. A mí me lo dio una ciclope de piel verde, cabello morado muy corto, una gorra rosa, un arete blanco en forma de clip, una chamarra café, jeans y tenis. Su nombre es Horripila y me lleve genial con ella.

Me despido y empiezo a caminar muy segura hasta donde Quajada y Cala hablan.

-Nosfi.- susurra alguien atrás de mí.

Me giro y veo a "ese" chico lobo. Tiene el pelo café, chino y revuelto, mucho pelaje, gorra roja, aretes (si aretes) rojos, playera gris, sudadera sin mangas verde y jeans rasgados.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto grosera.

-Veo esa decepción en tus ojos, sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero…- dice él muy seguro.

-¡¿Pero qué Arac?!- grito- Yo te di me corazón, tú lo rasgaste, lo destruiste. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué retroceda el tiempo?

-Si.- contesta- Podemos volver a intentarlo, volver a caer. Es que no hay nadie más, tienes que ser tú, solo tú.

-Si claro solo yo.- le digo sarcásticamente mientras me tiembla la vos.

-Sé que dudas, pero lo hare mejor… te lo prometo.- me dice dulcemente- Ya sabes que estaré aquí, solo para ti.

Giro la cabeza con indignación pero no puedo evitar esa necesidad de saltar a sus brazos y abrasarlo. Pero no lo hago, él me lastimo y no lo voy a olvidar tan fácilmente.

-Dime que no es verdad.- le digo a Begonia que se acerca a mí- Dime que no está aquí.

-Si esta, acaba de regresar de Horriwood y lo metieron en esta escuela.- contesta sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Y porque no me dijiste?- le pregunto enojada.

-Perdón, él me pidió que no te lo dijera.- me contesta mirando el piso.

Estoy totalmente indignada pero oigo la voz de mi "amiga" desde la puerta y me giro.

-Entonces ¿Nos vemos después?- le pregunta Zelia con vos dulce a Susanino.

-Claro, cuando quieras.- le contesta besándole la mano y haciendo que se ponga roja.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta al ver mi cara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Arac iba a venir?- le pregunto yo.

-No es tan malo…- contesta.

-A ti no te rompió el corazón.

_¡Regrese! Perdón por la tardanza pero entienden, la escuela. SoFiLeXa le atinaste a la mamá (no tengo idea de quién es el papá)._

_Los quiere: yo._

_Canción__: Gotta be you- One direction_


End file.
